Adaptive materials are materials that respond to a stimulus, such as moisture or thermal energy. In response to the stimulus, a physical change occurs with the adaptive material. For example, the adaptive material may expand, contract, swell, or shrink in length, width, and/or thickness. The adaptive material may change at a yarn level or at the material level.